You Belong With Me
by youngoh
Summary: " Johnny Is Belong To Jaehyun " Cast : Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Kang Seulgi, And Other. tag #Johnjae #BxB #Yaoi
1. chapter 1

Suatu hari disebuah tempat pertandingan olahraga terlihat seorang pemuda manis berkacamata tengah tersenyum sambil membawa sebotol air Mineral.

Ia terus berdiri sambil menunggu seseorang dipintu belakang berharap seorang yang ditunggunya itu datang dan menyapanya.

" kenapa johnny hyung sangat lama, bukannya permainan sudah selesai 15 menit yang lalu " ia bermonolog dengan bibir yang sedikit ia majukan.

Takk takk

Jaehyun terlonjak saat baru saja ia duduk dan ia sadar kalau ada seseorang yang melangkah masuk.

" iyaa sayang nanti akan aku jemput kamu, tapi bakal agak lama soalnya aku baru selesai tanding " tiba tiba datang seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan basah dengan keringatnya sendiri.

Melihat ada seseorang datang jaehyun si namja berkacamata langsung sumringah dan mendekati orang yang ditunggunya dari tadi.

" hyung "

" iyaa sayang aku janji kok "

" johnny hyung "

" ohh ayo dong seul aku baru mau ganti baju bersabarlah "

Jaehyun merasa diabaikan dan memilih untuk menyimpan botol minumnya dimeja.

" baiklah aku keluar ya hyung, jangan lupa airnya diminum "

Jaehyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan johnny si tinggi itu sendirian.

" dasar wanita selalu membuatku kesal, ohh yaa jay ada apa " jonny berbalik dan dia tidak menemukan jaehyun diruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

You Belong With Me

Johnjae

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun pergi mendatangi Ten dan Doyoung kedua sahabatnya dicafe yang tak jauh dari tempat johnny bertanding.

Ia bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah bergosip ria sambil sesekali menyedot susu kotak yang mereka pegang tanpa melirik dirinya sedikitpun.

" ayolah jangan buat moodku tambah jelek cukup sudah johnny hyung yang mengabaikanku kenapa kalian juga ikut ikutan " keluh jaehyun terlihat sangat kesal.

" ohh hai jaey maafkan aku dan ten hehe kita terlalu asik membicarakan lee taeyong si ketua osis kita yang baru " ucap doyoung dengan cengirannya.

" lagipula jaey kenapa kau begitu menggilai si kapten team basket itu? Menurutku sih masih banyak yang lebih keren dari dia misalnya oh sehun mungkin " giliran ten yang bicara.

" ini masalahnya dengan perasaan tau " jaehyun mengambil roti isi milih ten dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

" tapi dia kan udah punya pacar si kang seulgi kapten cheers itu "

" dengar ya doy si kang seulgi itu tidak lebih baik dariku asal kau tau dia itu seorang playgirl kemarin aku melihatnya bersama kakak kelas kita kim jongin dibioskop coba kau lihat " terang jaehyun sambil memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya.

" mwooo kim jongin kan sahabatnya johnny hyung mana mungkin " doyoung terkejut dan menyemburkan susu dimulutnya tepat dihadapan ten.

" yakkkkk "

.

.

.

.

.

ditempat lain Sitampan nan tinggi johnny seo saat ini tengah menunggu sang kekasih keluar dari ruang spa disebuah salon kecantikan.

Sudah hampir 3 jam ia menunggu kang seulgi kekasihnya menjalani berbagai treatment kecantikan dislon ini.

" ohhh shitt apa yang dia lakuan didalam sana " ucapnya kesal.

namun teralihkan saat sesuatu disakunya betgetar.

Ting !!!

' _johnny hyung katanya mau mengajariku bahasa inggris hari ini_ '

Johnny membaca pesan dari jaehyun sahabat juga adik kelasnya yang manis. Dengan cepat ia membalas.

' maaf jay sayang hyung tidak bisa sekarang hyung ada acara '

' _iyadeh gpp, tapi hyung emang dimana?_ '

' disalon jay nganterin seulgi perawatan '

' _ohh gitu_ -_ '

' Jangan ngambek gitu dong jay nanti malam hyung kerumah kamu kok '

" john aku dah selesai nih ayoo pulang "

" baiklah "

' Jay hyung pulang dulu yaa nanti hyung chat kamu lagi '

' huum '

Tbc


	2. 2

Disebuah ruangan jaehyun yang lengkap dengan kacamatanya tengah memutar sebuah lagu bergenre pop rock dengan volume yang keras, sambil menari pemuda manis itu terus membersihkan rumahnya dari berbagai macam debu.

Drrr drrr

Tiba tiba ponsel disakunya berbunyi dan dengan cepat jaehyun mengecilkan volume musiknya.

" hallo johnny hyung " sapanya sambil tersenyum.

' hai jay pagi ya maaf semalem hyung gak bisa kerumah kamu soalnya seulgi minta ditemani ke bioskop '

" hmm ia gak apa hyung jaehyun juga udah tidur semalem "

' jangan marah ya sayang '

" ngga kok hyung biasa aja "

' yaudah nanti malem hyung janji main kerumah kamu, kamu ada dirumah kan? '

" ada kok hyung nanti datang aja "

' okk sip kalo gitu hyung mau makan dulu '

" okk hyung bye "

Jaehyun tersenyum sumringah dan kembali memutar lagunya dengan sangat keras.

.

.

.

.

You Belong With Me

Johnjae

.

.

.

.

20.00 KST

Jaehyun telah siap menyambut hyung kesayangannya ia juga terlihat begitu manis sekarang lengkap dengan senyum juga dimple nya yang manis membuat siapapun orang yang melihatnya langsung meleleh.

Sambil merapikan rambutnya jaehyun melirik satu toples biskuit yang ia buat tadi.

Ia mengambilnya satu buah dan dengan senyuman jaehyun memakan biskuit itu sambil membayangkan johnny yang tengah menyuapinya.

Ting tong

Bell rumah berbunyi jaehyun yang menyadarinya langsung berdiri dan mengecek penampilannya lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

" malam john... ny hyung "

Jaehyun kaget dan sontak senyumannya memudar saat ia melihat johnny bersama si parasit seulgi.

Timbul rasa kecewa dalam hatinya dan ingin sekali ia meracuni kang seulgi lalu membuang mayatnya kesungai han saat ini juga.

" ayo masuk " ucapnya datar.

Johnny memasuki rumah jaehyun dan mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa begitupun seulgi yang mengekorinya.

" wow jay kau membuat cookies ini sendiri? " tanya johnny sambil mencicipi biskuit home made buatan si manis jung jaehyun.

" iya hyung mommy dulu mengajariku cara membuatnya " jawab jaehyun datar jujur saja moodnya mendadak hancur.

" tidak heran sih kalau ADIK mu ini pintar memasak dia kan calon bapak rumah tangga kelak " kini seulgi menimpali sambil menatap jaehyun sinis.

Jaehyun pergi beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

" sabar jung jaehyun yang tampan sebentar lagi si nenek sihir itu akan tamat " ucap jaehyun sendiri didalam kamar sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

" Jay kamu bawa apa hmm? " tanya johnny.

" aku mau memutar musik hyung, avril lavigne hyung suka kan? "

" tentu saja aku suka, coba kau putar rock n roll "

" baiklah "

Jaehyun kembali tersenyum.

Let 'em know that we're

still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut

You say, "So what (what)?"

Jaehyun memutar lagu kesukaan dirinya dan juga johnny judulnya rock n roll milik avril lavigne dulu saat ia sedang sedih karena masalah, lagu inilah yang diputar johnny untuk menghiburnya.

" jay ingat tidak dulu nilai mu anjlok dan wajahmu sangat masam lalu agar kau kembali tersenyum aku menirukan gayanya avril lavigne menyanyikan lagu ini lengkap dengan sapu sebagai gitarnya haha "

" iyaa hyung kau sangat konyol bahkan mommy ku marah gara gara hyung memutar lagunya terlalu keras "

I don't care if I'm a misfit

I like it better than the hipster Bullshit

I am the mother freaking princess

You still love me

Lagu terus dimainkan dan bisa terlihat jonny dan jaehyun yang sibuk bernostalgia mengenang masa kecil mereka dulu. sementara seulgi saat ini terlihat menahan kekesalannya kepada johnny juga jaehyun.

Seulgi berusaha menutupi telinga nya dengan tisu diatas meja karena tidak tahan dengan suara lagu yang terlampau keras.

Some-some how

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how it really goes

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

Jaehyun melirik kearah seulgi kemudian tersenyum dan berteriak senang dalam hatinya melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan seulgi sekarang. Ia lalu duduk ditengah tengah johnny dan seulgi.

" hyung ayo bernyanyi bersama "

" tentu "

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

.

.

.

.

Satu yang tidak kalian tau

.

.

.

.

Bahwa sebenarnya

.

.

.

.

Seulgi itu

.

.

.

.

Sangat Membenci semua jenis music rock

Tbc


	3. 3

' Jay nanti datang okk hyung ada pertandingan '

" beneran hyung? Kapan? Boleh ajak ten sama doyoung gak? "

' besok sore, tentu ajak semua temanmu dan jangan lupa beri hyung sorakan yang keras okk '

" pasti hyung nanti akan aku buat banner yang besar "

' aihh lucunya, tapi kalau kamu bertemu pacar hyung jangan berantem ya hyung malas nengahin kalian '

" huhh lagian aku gak akan terpancing kalau PACAR hyung itu gak mancing aku duluan "

' iyadeh pokonya jangan tengkar, udah dulu ya seulgi datang nih '

Tittt

" dasar nenek sihir pengganggu "

.

.

.

.

You Belong With Me

Johnjae

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun, ten dan doyoung sudah sampai ditempat pertandingan basket regunya johnny.

Sambil membawa banner besar berisi kata kata semangat mereka memasuki tribun penonton dan duduk sambil menunggu pertandingan dimulai.

Jeone aldeon naega anya

Brand New Sound

Saerowojin nawa hamkke

One More Round

Dance Dance Dance till we run this town

Oppa Oppa I'll be I'll be Down Down DownDown.

Alunan lagu Oh nya girls generation terdengar diseluruh arena pertandingan dan menampilkan sekumpulan gadis gadis cantik dengan rok mini merah yang dipinpin oleh kang seulgi sang primadona sekolah sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya jaehyun.

" hahaha lihat itu sainganmu jae " tawa doyoung sambil melirik jaehyun yang tampak cemberut.

" sayang sekali lagunya bagus tapi yang tampil malah gadis gadis bermake up tebal kalau harus memilih aku akan memilihmu ten tarianmu pasti lebih baik dari mereka " jaehyun meminum jus stroberinya sambil melirik ten yang tengah bersemu mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

" ohh aku tersanjung jaey "

" Perhatian kepada seluruh menonton sebentar lagi pertandingan basket akan segeta dilaksanakan "

.Skip.

Jaehyun berteriak dengan keras saat team nya johnny dinyatakan menjadi pemenangnya.

Ten dan doyoung juga sama hebohnya mereka bertiga lalu pergi menuju ruang ganti para pemain basket.

" wahh selamat ya hyung kau hebat " seru jaehyun sambil mengangkat satu jempolnya dan memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik pada hyungnya.

" ini juga berkat dukungan mu jay hehe " johnny meminum minumannya sambil mengusak rambut hitam jaehyun, namun baru saja ia akan mengambil tegukan yang kedua seseorang menyenggolnya dan menyebabkan ia tersedak dan minumannya terjatuh.

" mwoo sayang maaf aku tak melihat " ternyata seulgi yang tak sengaja *maybe* menyenggol tangan johnny.

Jaehyun yang melihat itu langsung mendekati johnny dan menepuk nepuk tengkuknya.

" yakk kau sengaja ya, dasar nenek sihir " murka jaehyun.

" aku tidak sengaja bodoh "

" sudah sudah jangan bertengkar "

Drrr drrr

Ponsel johnny berbunyi dan ia pun pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

Jaehyun menatap seulgi sengit.

Sementara ten dan doyoung malah mengabadikan momen ini dengan ponselnya.

Disebelah seulgi juga ada wendy dan joy yang tengah mengipasi seulgi yang tampak akan akan murka.

" hey jung jaehyun pemuda manis yang pintar dan jenius, apa kau yakin johnny akan berpaling dariku dan jatuh disisimu? "

" lihat saja nanti wahai wanita ular, penipu, saat johnny hyung tau yang sebenarnya "

" haha biar ku beri tips mudah untuk memikat johnny okk, yang pertama kau harus cantik dan minimal memakai rok mini sepertiku apa yang bisa dibanggakan darimu pemuda cupu dengan kaos seperti ini "

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya saat seulgi membandingkan t-sirt putih miliknya dengan rok mini yang saat ini tengah seulgi gibas gibaskan.

" yang kedua kau juga harus bisa berjalan dengan sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi tanpa jatuh atau oleng haha " seulgi melirik jaehyun dan lalu tertawa sambil memperhatilan jaehyun yang saat ini memakai sepatu sneaker.

" diam kau "

" heii girls apa kalian bisa membayangkan si manis ini memakai rok mini sepertiku atau sepatu hak tinggi? Haha sangat lucu sepertinya "

Jaehyun mendekat kearah seulgi dan menghimpitnya.

Seulgi tercekat dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka juga bersentuhan sekarang.

" terserah apa katamu yang jelas kau tidak pantas untuk hyungku dasar bit*h "

tbc


End file.
